


Ground zero

by Criminelle



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminelle/pseuds/Criminelle
Summary: Весна 2020.Джиен разбирается, что теперь делать со всем, что произошло, а особенно, что делать с Сынхеном.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 1





	Ground zero

Первый раз по-серьезному Джиен разговаривает об этом с Дами. 

Она приходит вместе с родителями и мужем; поднимает бровь, когда замечает на центральном месте в гостиной картину. Джиен вроде бы хвастался, когда выкладывал, и он знал, что нуна видела, но одно дело знать, другое - наблюдать за реакцией теперь.

Картина спорная, хоть Джиен и отдавал себе отчет, что за мессадж хотел передать, когда ее выкладывал, и знал, что все, кому нужно, подумали об этом всё, что было нужно, это было хорошо. Но картина сама по себе вызывает у него специфические эмоции, и Дами разбирается в них, как никто. Она смотрит обеспокоенно, проверяя, правильно ли понимает, и когда убеждается, что правильно, беспокойства в ее взгляде не становится меньше.

Джиен тогда поставил картину, сфотографировал, выложил. Потом убрал через день, а еще через день достал снова - замечать ее тошно, а хранить в ящике невозможно, из двух зол Джиен выбирает ничего от себя не прятать. Это эпитафия Big Bang, какими он их помнил и любил, или живое напоминание о том, что они потеряли, а еще о том, что происходит сейчас. Происходит ли что-либо?.. На этой мысли Джиен тяжело морщится; Дами кусает губу, наблюдая за ним.

Они выходят на кухню, Джиен лезет в шкаф за бокалами, Дами принимает их и выставляет на столешницу. Стеклянные основания звонко тренькают, когда встречаются с камнем.

Джиен сосредоточенно считает, и раз, и два, и три, и четыре...

\- А ...? - Дами начинает и не договаривает, имея в виду, что Джиен достал не все, кое про кого он не вспомнил. Джиен непонимающе смотрит на нее сверху вниз, обегает глазами бокалы в рядочек и чертыхается. Как же он мог забыть...

Шестой бокал вынимается из шкафчика, теперь в рядок перед Дами стоят все, сколько нужно. Сегодня вечером Джиен не один, правда, он пока не понял, в каком качестве позвал эту девушку на ужин с собственной семьей. Не исключено, что это все-таки что-то да значит, хоть Джиен и не определился точно, что именно. Не определился и уж тем более не привык учитывать ту, чей статус до сих пор не понятен до конца ему самому, когда соображает, как лучше организовывать стол для членов его семьи. Она определенно не семья, но все же Джиен ее позвал, и хотел, чтобы они пообщались с родителями и сестрой, и, и...

\- Ты понимаешь, - Джиен потирает лоб, оправдываясь, - я еще немножко не привык... Да и отвлекся. Задумался.

Дами вздыхает, в тот раз оставляя все комментарии при себе.

Она выходит с ним, когда Джиен идет покурить на террасу. Закат раскидывается над городом, подсвечивая рдеющие тучи. Джиен смотрит на тающий красный полукруг в упор, мысли разбредаются, а недавно выпитый алкоголь оседает в крови. Дами улыбается ему весь вечер, Дами ухаживает за собственным мужем, смеется и общается со всеми легко, так, как и всегда, улыбчивая хитринка в ее глазах совершенно обычна. И тем не менее, Джиен чует ее беспокойство, фоновое, совсем чуть-чуть тревожное внимание, направленное на него. Теперь она спросит, и знает ли Джиен, что он может ей по-честному, как принято между ними, ответить?..

\- Джиенаа, - спрашивает Дами почти сразу, как он раскуривает свою сигарету, она не любит откладывать что-либо в долгий ящик. - Что случилось?..

Джиен косится на нее, тусклый свет заходящего солнца золотит аккуратную прическу, Джиен видит отражение красного полукруга в ее глазах. Он опускает голову, глухая тоска еле внятно рокочет внутри, поднимаясь, как муть на дне встряхнутого бокала.

\- Нет, погоди, дай угадаю, кто случился?.. - Дами выделяет голосом слово "кто", опять безупречно угадывая, куда именно нужно ткнуть. 

Складывая локти на перила, Джиен прячет в них лицо, бездумно наблюдает, как сигаретный дым плывет мимо. Даже курить уже не хочется, а хочется только много-много выпить до полной отключки, но вряд ли это возможно в сегодняшней компании. И вообще, не за этим же они нынче собрались. Надо заканчивать с этими душеспасительными разговорами тет-а-тет, решает Джиен и мрачно давит в пепельнице окурок.

\- Сынхены, - выцеживает он, сплевывает. Окурок не желает гаснуть, Джиен возит его в пепельнице так и эдак, надавливая на рассыпающиеся искры. - Оба, мать их, чертовых Сынхена. Нуна, я не знаю, что с ними делать, что вообще...

\- Нет, ну подожди, - перебивает его Дами, - с Сынри понятно...

Что понятно с Сынри?.. - мельком про себя удивляется Джиен, надо будет потом спросить...

\- А Сынхен? Что с ним? - Дами подается вперед, прислоняется к стеклу, хочет заглянуть Джиену в лицо. - Ты из-за него такой?.. 

Джиен поворачивается к ней, не поднимаясь, теперь это она смотрит на него сверху вниз, окончательно перестает скрывать беспокойство. Вот кто знает много чего о том, кто и сколько значит в личной и не очень жизни Джиена, вот кто иногда служит для него жилеткой, иногда дает ему спасительного пинка. Это его сестра; близки ли они по-настоящему, как самые родные друг для друга люди?.. Этого Джиен не знает, но что он знает точно, помнит точно, так это то, как Дами относилась к Сынхену и их с Джиеном отношениям. Дами его любила, и Дами всегда Сынхена поддерживала, сочувствовала ему, а иногда и непростительно принимала его сторону, когда Джиен ей жаловался на жизнь. Джиен бывал несправедлив, считала Дами, и Джиен бывал жесток, и порой он думал, что Дами слишком пристрастна просто потому, что Сынхен ей нравится; мало кто мог сопротивляться его обаянию.

\- Сынхен... - поводит Джиен неопределенно рукой, - мы сейчас не особо общаемся.

Нуна хмурится, ей этот расклад непонятен совершенно точно так же, как он непонятен Джиену; однако это просто факт, и все, и ничего с этим нельзя поделать. Джиен выпрямляется.

\- Он не звонит и не пишет, мы не встречаемся, у него своя тусовка, у меня своя. Ну, ты понимаешь... Если это можно назвать тусовкой. Он пьет, записывает эфиры для инстаграмма, удаляет все фотки из инстаграмма, снова что-то выкладывает. Пишет музыку?.. Я не знаю точно, что это значит.

\- Джиена, - мягко останавливает его сестра, - это я все знаю. Я спрашиваю, что с ним? Ты уверен, что он в порядке?

"Я нехорошо", - гнусавым голосом отдается в голове у Джиена; он не смотрел сам эфир, но видел вырезки, слышал, что говорили в сети, и слышал, что говорили в новостях. - "То есть я хорошо, но не прекрасно."

Чертов Сынхен даже во время перерыва умудряется поднимать бучу, напрашиваться на скандал... Джиен, сосредотачиваясь, отставляет раздражение в сторону, возвращается к разговору.

\- Почему он должен быть не в порядке? - спрашивает он с вызовом. Сынхен бросил его, наверное, у него были на это причины, вечная куча причин, но Джиен уже устал в них разбираться, раз за разом вытаскивать на поверхность, отряхивать и заставлять Сынхена на них посмотреть. Может быть, тот для разнообразия попробует сделать это в одиночестве, без Джиена? Может быть, на этот раз у него получится лучше, получится что-то изменить в своем поведении и восприятии раз и навсегда?

Дами качает головой. 

\- Ты просто слишком обижен на него, - осторожно выговаривает она. В голосе мешается осуждение и желание помочь, а еще она знает, какой Джиен в этих вопросах чувствительный, это не меняется никогда. - Джиена, я действительно переживаю. Ты сам знаешь, какие вещи с кем случились за последние годы, и Сынхен, он... вызывает беспокойство. Ты не знаешь, ему кто-то помогает по этому поводу?

Непонимающе Джиен смотрит ей в один глаз, затем в другой. Глаза глядят прямо, бесхитростно, Джиен моргает раз, моргает два и начинает прозревать, о чем именно она говорит. О чем, черт побери, именно она говорит, и на фоне этих вопросов собственная уязвленная Джиенова гордость начинает казаться глупой. Ну или, по крайней мере, перестает быть вопросом первоочередной важности.

\- Нуна?.. - растерянно переспрашивает ее Джиен, - ты думаешь?.. Я просто... я не знаю...

То есть, конечно, Джиен знает. И дело тут не только в гордости, но и в том, что никогда невозможно ничего ни для кого сделать, есть вещи и проблемы, которые каждый переживает сам. Сынхен отдельный, он изначально так выбрал и всегда таким был, и конечно, Джиен помнит Хару, и помнит Солли, и помнит некоторых других. И еще он помнит эту громкую, ядовитую мысль, которая звучит всегда одной из первых, когда ты открываешь интернет и читаешь "очень срочные новости". Кто был рядом, как они могли так быть "рядом", почему они ничего не увидели, а если увидели, то ничего не сделали? Все это Джиен помнит прекрасно, но Сынхен за свою жизнь заезжал в больницу уже даже не один раз, все на одной и той же теме, и это ведь... не она? 

С диагнозом "депрессия" Джиен знаком поверхностно, когда-то его предлагали Джиену лично, Джиен безучастно слушал, а потом так же безучастно выкинул из головы. У Джиена слишком много дел, чтобы заниматься чем-то подобным; и конечно, много более странно примерять это к Сынхену. Ясное дело, Сынхен про всё всегда много переживает, и еще больше об этом молчит, и Джиен хорошо помнит ту, самую первую его больницу, в которую он заехал еще в 2008-м. Все тогда валилось из рук, Джиен не мог ни есть, ни спать, ни с кем-то разговаривать, мог курить и сидеть на кровати, подобрав к себе холодеющие ноги. Но этого мало - Джиен отлично помнит тревогу, каленым железом выжигающую все остальные чувства, и, тем не менее, так же отлично он помнит, какие помимо этого у него были в тот момент чувства. Сынхен тогда обидел его, обидел их всех, и период у всех был сложный, один из самых тяжелых - Джиен не понимал, Джиен обижался, Джиен расстраивался, отчаивался, надеялся, начинал злиться. Но и тогда, до больницы, у Джиена не возникало мысли приходить, разговаривать какие-то такие душещипательные разговоры, спрашивать "как ты" и быть готовым всерьез обсуждать серьезный ответ. Сынхен был сам по себе, и у него на плечах была своя собственная голова, и, наверное, если ему было надо, он мог бы прийти и попросить о помощи сам?..

\- Я, честно говоря, совершено не представляю, помогает ли ему кто-нибудь, и в состоянии ли он вообще с кем-то об этом поговорить. Наверное, да?.. - растерянно спрашивает Джиен и Дами, и себя. - Раньше он пил таблетки, думаю, пьет и сейчас. А больше я ничего не знаю...

Дами привлекает его к себе, обнимает.

\- Ты, главное, подумай об этом, пожалуйста, - просит она, - может быть, позвони или попробуй поговорить.

Джиен кивает.

Оставаясь ночью один, он пялится на картину в гостиной и много, много думает. 

Вот они, Big Bang, в один из самых простых и ясных моментов в их жизни. Десятилетие, съемки милой передачи, предстоящая трехлетняя разлука, Сынхен, который недавно вернулся со своих собственных тяжелых съемок тяжелого фильма, и Джиен еще не понял, что он снова отдаляется от него. Тур, который маячит впереди, выпуск альбома, который нужно уже хотя бы для проформы собрать, Сынхенова армия... Прошедшие десять лет, смыслы, спирально уложенные в плотные слои, все что с ними было, все, что есть Big Bang... Все, что Big Bang были, потому что Джиен не понимает, что они есть теперь.

На этой картине никто не отдает себе отчет, что будет дальше, никто не знает ни про Сынхена-младшего, ни про Сынхена-старшего, и такой смысл этой картины Джиену тоже нравится. Хоть это и больно, но когда-то их будущее было неопределенно, и может быть, неопределенно оно и сейчас. В хорошем смысле, хочется верить Джиену.

А если на самом деле, то, как он и сказал Дами, оба чертовых Сынхена болят у него так, что хоть волком вой, и если с Сынри и правда все понятно (так вот что имела в виду нуна, догадывается Джиен), то мысли про Сынхена-старшего мучают его неиллюзорно. 

Все казалось ему так просто из армии - он здесь, Сынхен там, Сынхен его любит и ждет, и они со всем справятся. Справятся же?.. Джиен был для него рядом как мог и когда мог, а много ли он мог оттуда, из своей армии, было не очень ясно, он просто любил его и думал о нем, и все. Конечно, они созванивались и списывались, и даже виделись несколько раз, когда Джиен был на больничном и в увольнительной. В последние полгода, впрочем, Джиен стал замечать за собой, что говорить откровенно - говорить глубоко - все сложнее, а Сынхен тем более почти не рассказывает о себе, и их разговоры звучали чем дальше, тем страннее. Джиен отказывался об этом думать, как и верить, что что-то между ними способно когда-либо поменяться серьезно, теперь-то, после всего, что с ними было и чему они друг с другом научились.

Впрочем, он знал по себе и не только, как суды меняют людей, а еще он знал, как их меняет общее отношение, транслируемое обществом, и яростное общее осуждение; но ничего из этого не могло касаться их отношений с Сынхеном. Не могло и не касалось почти никогда до тех пор, пока он не вернулся из армии полгода назад. Конечно, сначала круговерть встреч, радости и объятий закружила его, взяла в тиски и отпустила не скоро, но иногда, наклоняясь в своей студии над очередными раскрашиваемыми кроссовками, Джиен зависал. Мгновение чистого, дистиллированного одиночества опускалось на него, Джиен ловил себя в каком-то раскинутом вокруг вне-временьи, ловил себя вне-пространства, не понимающим, где он и что он. Зачем он, и кто все те люди, которые его окружают, и еще важнее - где все те ориентиры, на которые он привык полагаться всегда? Ответов на эти вопросы не было, Джиен встряхивался и продолжал; но постепенно в такие мгновения из этих вопросов выкристаллизовались несколько самых простых и самых важных, и один из них был - а где Сынхен?.. Джиен щупал вокруг себя, отправлял ему сообщения наугад, пытался расшевелить и вообще - хотя бы раз всерьез пообщаться, но Сынхен отвечал невпопад или не отвечал вообще, и Джиен начинал понимать, что, кажется, Сынхена вокруг него больше нет.

Сказать, что это было обидно - не сказать ничего. Джиен до сих пор ловит себя на ощущении непроходящего непонимания и шока - что, вот так? Ты просто рассчитываешь вот так все прекратить и все? Ты в своем ли уме, дорогой Сынхен? Эта мысль была сюрреалистичной, оставляла его с хининовым привкусом ужаса, потому что - ну когда можно все закончить вот так и рассчитывать, что это сойдет тебе с рук?

Но, думает Джиен. Но, но и но. Если Дами права... Если Дами права хоть в намеке на то, что действительно происходит, то Джиен, пожалуй, готов расширить диапазон собственных допусков. В тот раз, когда они впервые по-настоящему с Сынхеном встретились после Джиенова возвращения, он наблюдал за ним. Наблюдал отстраненно, и, хоть иногда и сваливался в эмоции и собственные чувства, кое-что из этих наблюдений с ним осталось, понимает Джиен. Это выглядело как... глубоко спрятанный, скрываемый от всех и даже в некотором роде от себя, страх. Сынхен боялся, ощущение отчетливой опасности висело над ним, источник опасности был где-то близко, и последствия неверного выбора могли быть непоправимыми. Как хождение по лезвию, когда с одной стороны так много аргументов за то, чтобы идти вперед, а с другой стороны - если на этом пути ты не удержишься, тебя ждет горячее, обжигающее безумие, и, наверное, оно может тебя спалить.

На этой мысли Джиен не выдерживает, вскакивая с кресла и судорожно вспоминая, где он оставил сигареты. Тумбочка, комод по пути к террасе, подоконник. Вот они, гладкая пачка попадается под руку, ощущение ровной грани обтянутого пленочкой тонкого картона возвращает Джиена на землю. 

Сынхен был... определенно был осторожничающим. Не допускающим сам с собой неверного движения, очень следящим. А с другой стороны, Сынхен дурковал, как и всегда, Джиен смеялся, Джиен смущался, осекая себя на чувстве неловкости и стыда за чужое глупое поведение - это же Сынхен, он его любит. Но эти вроде бы привычные дуркования были чуть-чуть, но за гранью фола, в отличие от тех, которые были всегда раньше. Если бы Джиен тогда осмеливался размышлять такими категориями, он бы сказал - Сынхен близок к тому, чтобы начать действительно понемногу... сходить с ума? Впрочем, это теперь Джиен такой дерзкий. А тогда казалось - ну, еще одна шутка. Ну, Сынхен повторяет ее в двадцатый раз, ну, она просто чуть более неуместна, чем в девятнадцатый. Ну, Сынхен толкает тебя на лестнице, и ты еле удерживаешься, но ведь удерживаешься же, ну и что, что он немного не рассчитал усилия и высокий смех его режет уши? Это просто Сынхен, и всё как всегда. И полгода нужно, чтобы от Сынхена более-менее отвыкнуть, вспомнить Сынхена другого и решить, что - может быть! - это все же не совсем как всегда?..

На улице Джиену становится холодно, он подбирает полы халата, оборачивая их вокруг себя. Голые ступни отлично чувствуют остывший пол под ногами, воздух забирается под пижамные штаны, выстужает. Но Джиен закуривает снова, слишком страшно думать такие вещи дома, где должно быть просто, тепло и уютно. Он сначала додумает, а потом вернется в тепло и уют, уговаривает себя Джиен.

И ведь нельзя сказать, что то, что с ними происходило друг из-за друга когда-то, было так уж нормально. Джиен привычно соглашается, что эта была любовь, несомненно, любовь, но, наверное, ...слишком сильная? Джиен обсуждал девушек с теми, с кем служил, его приятели писали им письма, показывали их Джиену с просьбой найти выражения покрасивее. Ему рассказывали о первой встрече, о совместных ночах, о планах на будущее, о чувствах, о любви. Джиен и раньше охотно слушал такие истории, но раньше его не окружали такие простые люди, с такими простыми мыслями, а еще - с таким минимумом желания покрасоваться и кого-либо в чем-либо убедить, тем паче - кому-либо что-либо продать. Джиен верил им до последнего слова, когда те говорили о любви, и никто не говорил о ней так, как о ней сам с собой думал Джиен. Сначала он чувствовал себя привилегированным - не со всеми бывает, куда вам; через год, когда субъективная острота чувств слегка подвыветрилась, Джиен задумался. Хорошо ли, что они делали друг с другом вот такое, что они делали?.. Что оно было такое сильное? Это ...здоровое чувство? Сомнение было горячим и острым, сомнение было предательски неожиданным, Джиен не знал, как к нему относиться. 

А еще Джиен сам с собой очень надеялся, что они смогут с Сынхеном начать по-другому, когда он вернется. Что не будет ни удушающего желания, ни бешеной необходимости быть рядом, быть вплотную, и что все будет спокойно - так, как они пытались научиться в последние несколько лет. Пытались, иногда все равно сбиваясь на старое; теперь у них был шанс начать заново, познакомиться заново, и заново выстроить все с нуля, учитывая предыдущие ошибки. Джиен наделся, но Сынхен не согласился на такой вариант, и ничего не вышло, нет, они даже не стали пытаться.

Мог ли Сынхен выдержать?.. - спрашивает Джиен сам себя. Может быть, он боялся именно этого, что не справится? Джиену становится обидно. Ну что же они, не близкие люди, чтобы надо было отстраняться вместо того, чтобы попытаться решить проблему вдвоем? Попытаться разобраться с этим, пока Джиен рядом и на него можно опереться, получить от него поддержку?

Джиен хмыкает. Опираться на то, что, ты думаешь, может свести тебя с ума; Сынхен, конечно, уважает риск и много вещей делает не подумав, но к собственному душевному здоровью относится довольно щепетильно. Сынхен бы не стал, решает Джиен, и смирившись, возвращается домой к ноутбуку, чтобы загуглить, а что такое депрессия и как можно помочь другому человеку. Особенно, если он не хочет и никого о помощи не просит. Особенно, если он не просит тебя.

Поиски в интернете Джиену не очень помогают. Он лазает по сети еще один целый день, и понимает, что не понимает ничего. В голове остается каша, никак не связанная с тем, что происходит с его другом, если Сынхена можно так назвать; и уж тем более непонятно, как те советы, которые предлагаются, можно использовать в их текущей ситуации. Стоит ли использовать их вообще, или все то, что Джиен может сделать, все еще никак не способно Сынхену помочь, а способно что-то другое, и до этого в любом случае - довольно далеко?.. Джиен ходит вокруг да около, пытаясь набросать черновик того, что о чем стоит поговорить, - он вдруг осознает, что не способен предсказать реакцию Сынхена. Не то чтобы он когда-то реально это делал, но он мог угадывать хотя бы направление разговора и направление Сынхеновых мыслей, теперь ничего этого он не может даже вообразить.

Это расстраивает его без меры, он машет рукой на все свои попытки и поиски и решает, что будь что будет.

\- Привет, - говорит он Сынхену, когда в трубке раздается его хриплое "Алло". Сынхен или спал, или пьян, или долго думал, отвечать ли на звонок, или все сразу и одновременно.

Сынхен молчит, и Джиен определяет, что он и правда не хотел отвечать, и, хоть и ответил, разговаривать не хочет все равно. Пока.

\- Сынхен, - задумчиво и нежно объясняет ему Джиен, как маленькому ребенку, - я хочу к тебе приехать. Мне надо с тобой увидеться и поговорить.

Пауза длится еще дольше, чем предыдущая, Джиен озадаченно относит трубку от уха, чтобы проверить, что звонок не прервался. Звонок не прервался, Джиен слышит дыхание, слышит шелест глубокого вздоха.

\- Приезжай, - говорит Сынхен, - завтра с утра.

Вот после этого он сразу же нажимает "отбой", и Джиен снова относит телефон от себя. Там уже экран со списком контактов, Сынхена там больше нет, и Джиен не знает, что будет более уместно делать теперь - радоваться, что Сынхен разрешил приехать или расстроиться, что разговор точно не окажется легким?..

Он набирает Дами, жалуется, та утешает его, предлагая просто для начала напомнить Сынхену, что его любят и что он важен; вопрос о том, помогает ли ему кто-нибудь, по-прежнему остается для нее самым важным. Она убеждает Джиена, что с наскока ничего не решается, что ему нужно быть терпеливым и спокойно относиться ко всему. Что Сынхен не услышит его ни завтра, ни послезавтра, ни через триста шестьдесят пять разговоров, но на триста шестьдесят шестой, может быть, что-нибудь провернется. Что Джиен может устать и отчаяться, и перестать хотеть говорить хоть о чем-либо, а в итоге окажется, что Сынхену поможет либо профессионал, либо он отчего-то вдруг развернется сам. Но Джиену нужно будет понимать, что то, что он был рядом и Сынхена любил, было ему полезно все равно. 

Джиен слушает ее с сомнением, ему не верится, что если сильно хотеть, то что-то невозможно сделать; но с другой стороны, он все же помнит, что некоторые вещи в его собственной жизни действительно решаются лишь сами собой, в том числе (а может быть, и в первую очередь) вещи, которые касаются непосредственно и только Сынхена. Это привычно - смириться, отойти в сторону и ждать, когда у Сынхена внутри что-то сложится и что-то случится, Джиен делал так много раз. Но сейчас перед ним какая-то новая задача, за которую непонятно, как браться - надо вроде бы смириться и ждать в стороне, но при этом все равно постоянно по-честному быть рядом. Джиен пытается объяснить, но Дами не понимает, они останавливаются, не приходя ни к чему, недовольные друг другом.

Прощаясь, Дами еще раз упирает на то, что Сынхен должен услышать, что где-то есть жизнь, которая Сынхена ждет и где его очень любят. Джиен вроде бы кивает, и вроде бы Джиен согласен, жизнь, любят, все это имеет смысл; но разве же Сынхен об этом не знает? Но чего Джиен точно хочет, так это проверить, знает или нет, проверить, что вообще с ним происходит и куда он двигается, а еще Джиен хочет понять, как встроить такого Сынхена в собственную жизнь и возможно ли это. Хочет понять, куда теперь двигаться ему, что ему думать о Big Bang и куда двигать их. Он не уверен, что Сынхен подскажет ответы, но это и не нужно, Джиену нужно что-то другое. 

Сынхен открывает ему дверь и пускает на порог. Джиен заходит и периодически поглядывает на него - Сынхен в худи, и ее капюшон прикрывает отросшие волосы. Никогда у Сынхена не было таких длинных волос, и никогда рядом с Джиеном не было такого Сынхена - в принципе, если он мечтал в своей армии, что они будут заново знакомиться, то вот он, этот момент.

\- Привет, - говорит Джиен, когда снимает ботинки.

\- Я соскучился, - добавляет Джиен зачем-то. Они так и стоят пока в прихожей, Сынхен не поднимает голову, а Джиен разглядывает его, не стесняясь. Волосы падают Сынхену на глаза, на обтянутые кожей скулы, Джиен обрисовывает взглядом заострившиеся черты его лица, и ему почему-то становится страшно. Это немножко больно, видеть такого Сынхена, больно и очень откровенно, а может, это Джиен так по-новому на него смотрит - не ожидая какого-то движения в свою сторону, вообще согласившись отложить на немного свои собственные ожидания от Сынхена чего угодно, а еще тот факт, что он на эти ожидания имеет полное право. Эта встреча вне контекста их отношений, Джиен просто соскучился, и просто говорит об этом, и не вкладывает в эти слова какой-либо специальный смысл.

Это странно, что он так может, походя удивляется Джиен. 

\- Пошли, - берет он Сынхена за локоть, - я надеюсь, ты не усердствовал с перестановками, пока меня не было, и я смогу у тебя не заблудиться.

Не заблудиться получается, Джиен заходит в гостиную, идет к телевизору, чтобы воткнуть в него флешку, которую он принес с собой. На флешке записи, все вперемешку, в основном - их выступления с Big Bang или их выступления вдвоем, Джиен подумал отчего-то, что им стоит их посмотреть. Выступлений там почти на целый час, будет чем заняться, даже если им не о чем пока говорить.

\- Чаю?.. - спрашивает Джиен, рассчитывая суметь найти в этом доме еще и кухню, а еще разобраться, где там что лежит. 

Сынхен кивает, потом садится на диван и словно бы вдруг просыпается, поднимая голову.

\- Кофе, - говорит он, в его глазах Джиен разглядывает сомнение, и вдруг узнавание, как будто бы Сынхен действительно наконец разобрался, кто и зачем к нему пришел. Джиен переводит дух, решая тоже выпить кофе, за компанию.

Пока Джиен наливает кофе на кухне, Сынхен доходит до него, чтобы помочь отнести кружки, они захватывают с собой еще и блюдо с орешками и сухофруктами - это все больше начинает напоминать обычную дружескую посиделку. Джиен ощущает себя идущим по тонкому льду, снова думает о Сынхене, как о ребенке. Нежность щемит сердце, и это оказывается очень странно - наблюдать за собой в доме, в стенах которого столько всего было в его жизни, с человеком, с которым столько всего было в его жизни, когда-то давно. Это было так много; это - не сейчас, они чужие люди, и в то же время...

В целом, Джиен куда-то отчетливо двигается, и шестой бокал это только подтверждает, но двигается ли что-то в этом доме? Почему-то Джиену кажется, что он ловит флер легкого цветочного привкуса в воздухе, что-то вроде женской туалетной воды. Это хорошо? - спрашивает он себя, и не может найти ответ. Может быть, да, может быть, это было бы хорошо, не будь Сынхен таким Сынхеном, какой он сейчас. Сначала первоочередные вещи, думает Джиен, а потом все остальное. Если бы ему мог кто-то помочь, этот кто-то бы уже ему помог, и если обладательница цветочных духов не может этого сделать, то и ну ее к лешему. Джиен подумает о ней потом.

На диване Джиен садится, подгибая ногу, и берет в руки кружку. Она горячая, кофе пить еще невозможно, но пахнет все равно здорово. Насыщенный горький запах плывет вокруг, панорамные окна на три стороны запускают в гостиную очень много света, хоть на улице и пасмурно. Сынхен сидит в другом углу, по-прежнему прячась - глаза за челкой, лицо за кружкой, но Джиен понимает, что ему не очень уютно. Ну и ладно, решает Джиен сам с собой, не все сразу.

В подборке, которую он собрал, все самое разное - выступления с телеканалов, выступления с концертов, даже танцевальная практика с Zutter туда вошла, хотя Джиен долго думал, включать ее или нет, и если да, то куда. На самом деле Джиен хотел вставить другое, одно из выступлений с этой песней на Inkigayo, но ему показалось это слишком жестоким. Слишком много там было их общего, личного, слишком очевидно Джиен был там счастливым и этого не стеснялся, посматривая на Сынхена к месту и не очень, радуясь их простому выступлению и простому концепту. Заходить с этой карты было бы... негуманно, напоминать об их совместном счастье так напрямую было бы негуманно, поэтому Джиен выбрал танцевальную практику, более-менее свободную от личных эмоций, и вставил ее в середину. А начиналась вся подборка с невинной пародии на 2NE1 с концерта YG Family, смешной и доброй, она точно должна была хорошо зайти. Она и заходит, пускай Джиен напрягается от мысли, что Сынхен вообще не очень хорошо понимает, зачем Джиен все это затеял, и периодически решает сам с собой вопрос, стоит ли встать и уйти, или дать Джиену еще шанс.

После пародии начинается просто клип 2NE1, потом какое-то совсем старое выступление Big Bang с How Gee, потом Crayon, который Джиен пел с Сынри, потом Knock Out, тоже с концерта с YG Family, только более старого, где они были в костюмах; потом Turn it Up, собственный клип Сынхена, потом Baby Good Night с передачи января 2011 года у Ким Чон Ын... Эта песня была уже совсем личной, это выступление было уже совсем про них двоих и то, что между ними было - и тогда, и до этого, и потом; оказывается, что Джиену тоже очень полезно на это посмотреть. Они смотрят оба, не отрываясь от экрана, кофе остывает и его уже невозможно пить, но отклониться, поставить кружки на столик некогда. Экранные Джиен с Сынхеном смешные, Джиен в пестром халате с афрокудрями на голове, Сынхен в розовом костюме и с белым дыбом; они нежные, серьезные, честные. Джиен улыбается сначала себе, несмело, а потом оглядывается на Сынхена, чтобы улыбнуться ему, и тогда Сынхен смотрит и еле заметно улыбается в ответ.

Песня уже заканчивается, и начинается другая, Girlfriend с энкора одного из последних концертов, Джиен особенно любит это выступление. Тогда тоже было хорошо, хоть и они знали и страшились перерыва; может быть, кто-то чувствовал грядущее, может быть, нет. Но работали они честно, работали на износ и как обычно, уставали, и, как обычно, концерты текли сами собой, как мгновение, и энкор всегда был самым простым, добавочным штрихом, который ничего не меняет, но расслабляет сжатую пружину. Girlfriend - классная песня, Джиен ее любит и он знает, что ее любит Сынхен, и они там, на сцене, еще впятером, как неизвестно, когда будет теперь и будет ли когда-нибудь вообще, по понятным причинам. И это все мешается с ними лично, с Джиеном и Сынхеном и тем, что было непосредственно именно между ними, потому что взаимная улыбка и взгляд начинаются раньше, чем начинается эта песня. 

Джиен смотрит, осознавая, что Сынхен не прячется больше, что у него получилось добиться какого-то осмысленного контакта; но на самом деле это не все, чего у него получилось добиться, потому что Сынхен плачет. Слезы текут у него по щекам, мешаются с кроткой улыбкой; Джиен качает головой, потрясенный.

\- Сынхен, хен, ну что же ты... - кружка как-то сама собой оказывается на столике, а Джиен оказывается на другом конце дивана, обнимает, - все же хорошо. Смотри, какие мы красивые, сколько всего у нас было...

Сколько всего у нас еще будет, хочется ему сказать, но не говорится - наверно, об этом говорить рано; может быть, он все же скажет так или иначе это потом.

Сынхен обнимает его в ответ, укладывает голову на плечо, и они сидят, досматривают оставшееся. Теперь Джиену легко, что-то все-таки провернулось в нем самом; как будто снова пошли часы - не шли и не шли, после окончания последнего энкора последних концертов, уже без Сынхена, который был в армии. А теперь вдруг одна цифра на циферблате сменилась другой, и затянутая пружина не просто расслабилась, но исчезла. Что-то умерло, но это может значить только то, что вскоре обязательно что-то родится.

Потом они сидят на кухне, когда уже хочется есть. Джиен жарит на сковородке кимчи со свининой, Сынхен смотрит на него от стола. Капюшона на волосах больше нет, Сынхен укладывает голову на руки так, чтобы по-прежнему Джиена видеть, и застывает. Джиен рассуждает о будущем и надеждах.

\- И я пока не знаю, как это все будет выглядеть, - он оглядывается назад, на сковороде скворчит, и голос приходится поднимать, чтобы быть громче работающей вытяжки, - Я вообще пока ничего не знаю. Это сейчас как остановка, когда надо серьезно подумать... Или даже что-то серьезно поменять. Я хотел поговорить об этом с тобой...

Сынхен молчит по-прежнему, смотрит серьезно, и Джиен пугается, что он решит, что Джиен приехал только за этим.

\- Ну то есть не только об этом я хотел поговорить. Я вообще хотел... обо всем.

И о нас, просится у Джиена на язык. Понимаешь ли ты, Сынхен... Он убавляет огонь, пробует на вкус кусочек мяса, чтобы понять, нужно досаливать или нет, потом убирает сковороду с огня и выключает вытяжку.

\- Понимаешь ли ты, Сынхен... Я бы хотел и о будущем, и о прошлом, как-то одновременно. Вот мы смотрели с тобой все это, - Джиен кивает в сторону гостиной, дивана и телевизора, - это все было. Это все наше прошлое. А вот я. Ты понимаешь ли, сколько во мне этого прошлого? Как много меня сейчас - это то, что было со мной? Из-за нас всех. И из-за тебя тоже.

Джиен присаживается за стол, Сынхен теперь совсем с ним рядом.

\- И я не хочу давить, это вообще не о том. Но как много во мне тебя и всего того, что вышло из-за тебя, ты понимаешь?

Сынхен смотрит внимательно, не улыбаясь, но Джиен начинает узнавать в нем того, старого, привычного Сынхена. Это очень странно видеть - как будто растворяется один слой, и за ним проступает предыдущий, так и не так в руках у Джиена только что отходила шелуха с луковицы. Джиен вспоминает вдруг такое же выражение лица и поджатые губы Сынхена, когда они сидели на большом интервью перед их первым совместным промоушеном, это интервью потом выпустили черно-белым. Сынхен тогда не глядел на журналиста, бравшего интервью, он глядел в себя - и теперь он глядит точно так же; Джиен проваливается в это соединение смыслов.

\- Я... - хрипло начинает Сынхен и прокашливается, - я понимаю. Я отдаю себе отчет. Это плохо? Или ты хочешь сказать, что это хорошо?

Джиен вскакивает, неспособный усидеть на месте, начинает кружить по кухне.

\- Нет, нет, я вообще не хочу никаких оценок, - машет он рукой, - я просто хочу, чтобы ты это увидел, как факт. Смотри, наша жизнь, она... Ей много лет. Она вся здесь.

Он показывает на себя, потом показывает на Сынхена.

\- Она вся здесь тоже, понимаешь? Твоя жизнь?..

Сынхен морщится, отводит глаза; Джиен понимает, что попал в больное.

\- Моя жизнь? Что такое моя жизнь? - вдруг спрашивает он с неожиданной страстью и горечью, - Что я с ней сделал?.. Как теперь это на все влияет?

Джиен снова присаживается рядом. Очень хочется Сынхена обнять, или хотя бы взять за руки, но Джиен не осмеливается ни на то, ни на другое. 

\- Твоя жизнь вся в тебе, - говорит он убежденно. - Как моя во мне, и все, что было, во мне, и хорошее, и плохое, так же и с тобой. И еще это... просто прошлое, понимаешь. Это опыт, о котором тоже можно рассказывать. Я, знаешь ли, недавно читал статью про режиссера, который снимает хорошо, потому что у него есть опыт работы и в спецслужбах, и в армии, и еще какой-то, и пишут, что это хорошо, потому что он может тогда по-другому такое снимать. И я думал - а какой опыт у нас?.. О чем можем мы?..

Джиен замолкает, размышляя; потом встает, накладывает им поесть и выставляет на стол. Свинина остро пахнет, над тарелками поднимается пар. Джиен достает палочки, садится и решается, накрывая пальцы Сынхена своими.

\- А у нас тоже опыт, - убеждает Джиен, - у нас очень много опыта.

Сынхен поднимает голову резко, его лицо кривится.

\- Опыт? Какой опыт?! - он не кричит, но голос все равно звучит как крик, Джиенова ладонь падает с его руки и стукается о стол, - чтобы рассказывать о нем что? Бесконечная депрессия и борьба с самим собой?..

Джиен молчит, они встречаются взглядами. Сынхен обижен, глаза у него горят, а морщинка на лбу изгибается, как всегда при сильных эмоциях. Ему плохо, понимает Джиен. Нет смысла, понимает Джиен, "это классическая картина клинической депрессии", отдается у него в голове фраза из недавних изысков, он отбрасывает ее, как неуместную глупость. Сынхену плохо, вот, Джиен наконец-то это видит, он за этим приехал, и он просто хочет побыть рядом, и он хочет, чтобы Сынхен знал, что он рядом.

\- А любовь?.. - тихонько спрашивает Джиен, поднимая брови. Любовь - это тот опыт, который точно нельзя у них отнять и обесценить, Сынхен сам ему клялся в том, что никогда-никогда так не сделает. Джиен знает, что клятва клятве рознь, особенно по прошествии времени, но он уверен, что есть вещи, от которых в самом себе отказаться не может никто, не может и Сынхен.

\- Любовь, да, - кивает Сынхен и успокаивается так же быстро, как и вскинулся. - Любовь, поиски себя, война с медиа, война с ненавистью... 

Замолчав, он берется за палочки, ковыряет кимчи.

\- Со своей страной... - совсем тихо добавляет он после паузы.

\- Ну, - ухмыляется Джиен, - хотя бы. Социальный протест?

Сынхен качает головой.

\- Какой социальный протест? Посмотри вокруг, - Сынхен обводит взглядом кухню, картины на стенах, коридор, уходящий вглубь виллы за несколько миллионов вон, в окнах которой вид на реку сам по себе стоит один из этих миллионов, - где мы, а где социальный протест.

Джиен медлит.

\- А что, тебе хорошо живется в социуме, что ли?.. - вкрадчиво спрашивает он, и им обоим как никому понятно, о чем тут речь. 

Какая тяжесть давит на плечи, когда из всех утюгов вокруг громкие голоса орут, какое ты дерьмо, и что лучше бы тебе умереть, и что даже Енбэ - святой человек! - никак не мог остаться нормальным рядом с этими уголовниками. Те, кто вчера рассказывал тебе, какой ты классный и подсовывал телефон под нос при встречах в аэропорту, снимая, сегодня искренне, истово желает, чтобы ты исчез, потому что без тебя на этом свете всем сразу же станет легче, ведь это ты один во всем виноват. Сначала это почти нельзя выносить, потом, в какой-то прекрасный момент критическая масса набирается и переваливает через край, ты просто отворачиваешься и начинаешь смотреть на что-то другое. Но это меняет тебя, и не факт, что ты окажешься способен хоть когда-либо такое простить.

Сынхен криво усмехается в ответ, и они принимаются за кимчи. 

Разговор наплывает волнами. Закончив с кимчи, они пьют чай, Джиен рассказывает о своих проектах, Сынхен рассказывает о своих друзьях. Они не говорят о Big Bang, они пока еще не говорят о Big Bang, хотя Джиен отдает себе отчет, что об этом тоже придется поговорить, об этом надо поговорить. Вполне возможно, что ему хочется об этом поговорить.

Big Bang существуют, совершенно определенно они есть, хоть и не понятно - какие они теперь и о чем; они собирались выступать в США в апреле и выступили бы, и выступили бы хорошо. Джиен уверен, что привычные старые будни пошли бы на пользу всем - смогли же в свое время они откатать тур без Сынхена?.. Смогут и без Сынри. Сынхен побудет на сцене, посмотрит со сцены на тех, кто рад его видеть в самом деле, и это тоже будет хорошо; да и в целом, неплохо бы выбраться из Кореи. Джиен очень хочет деятельности, а еще Джиен хочет этой деятельностью Сынхена занять и чувствует, что там действительно могло бы (чисто гипотетически!) что-нибудь для Сынхена найтись.

После чая возвращаются на диван в гостиную, где на экране стоп-кадром застыли Big Bang - вдвоем они согласно разглядывают картинку и молчат. 

На ней Джиен вскинул руки с микрофоном и смотрит вверх, будто бы молится. Сынхен сосредоточен и не смотрит никуда, сзади виднеется танцующий Енбэ, Дэсон, замерев, развернут в зал. С заднего плана к ним идет оператор с другой камерой; почему-то на картинке нет Сынри. Наверно, Сынри с другой стороны сцены, общается с залом, машет руками, улыбается, в общем, ведет себя как обычный Сынри, как и вел всегда. 

Сынри.

Джиен решается.

\- Сынри недавно звонил мне, - говорит он в воздух. - Он переживает, как у нас дела. Зато у него все вроде бы более-менее. Скоро будет суд, похоже, есть надежда, что все закончится хорошо... Ну или, по крайней мере, не сильно плохо.

С Сынри все тоже было сложно, как бы Джиену не хотелось убеждать себя в обратном. Все было понятно, но думать об этом долго сложно и больно. Теперь нужно ждать. После суда нужно ждать. После возвращения Сынри из армии нужно ждать; и ни один из результатов этого ожидания не может быть заранее известен. Джиен воспринимает это как непрекращающийся кошмар, но на самом деле внутренне он готов уже к любому результату, хоть и храбрится. Нельзя долго зависать в без-временьи, Джиену нужно куда-то двигаться, а еще Джиену нужно видеть смысл в том, куда он двигается, а еще Джиен готов этими смыслами делиться. Уж даже если он по-прежнему не считает, что это хоть мало-мальски завалящий смысл, но это все, что у него есть, и это хоть чего-нибудь да стоит.

\- А еще Сынри говорит, что желает удачи Big Bang, - договаривает Джиен тихо. - И что мы справимся, несмотря ни на что.

Сынхен оборачивается на Джиена, в широко раскрытых глазах мешается ужас и неверие. Кончик губы у Сынхена дергается. 

\- Сынри и есть Big Bang, - убежденно произносит он, в голос добавляется возмущение, - и тебе ли мне говорить, что ты этого не знал или не знаешь?!

\- Сынри больше нет, - распаляется Джиен в ответ, - и тех Big Bang больше нет, вот что я знаю!

Вообще-то то, что Джиен сказал - это кощунство; они много раз говорили на публику или между собой, что Сынри - это талисман их группы. В последние годы Сынри единственный собирал их во что-то осмысленное перед камерами, они давно уже окончательно отдали ему это на откуп. Сынри любил их всех как никто, и они любили его, но также правда и то, что Сынри выбрал что-то другое и, может быть, он ошибся. И может быть, это "другое" его уничтожит, а может быть, оно уничтожило его уже. Впрочем, Джиен уверен, что какие-то вещи надо хоронить, когда пришло для этого время, хоронить или отпускать, и двигаться дальше, и одно это единственно дает возможность случиться чему-то новому или вернуться старому. А пока этого не произойдет, и само место для возвращения старого будет занято... 

Возможно, Сынхен его слышит. Возможно, Сынхен его понимает. Возможно, поэтому ужас в его глазах уходит на второй план, а на его место снова приходят растерянность и боль.

\- А если тех Big Bang больше нет, то что?.. Что есть тогда? Кто мы? Зачем мы?.. - Сынхен отводит взгляд, молчит, а потом все же договаривает, Джиен видит, что он не хотел об этом, но решился. - Зачем я?..

Тут еще что-то есть, мелькает в голове у Джиена. Кризис среднего возраста, попытки осознать себя и свой опыт, а еще - их личное, на двоих, совместное будущее, про которое Сынхен переживал столько раз, что уже, кажется, можно было натереть на этом месте мозоль. Но меняется ли что-то, если Джиен клятвенно обещается и обещается жениться и от своих планов вряд ли органически способен отступить; меняется ли что-то, если Сынхен понимает какие-то вещи про себя, и эти вещи ни единый его фанат в Корее не будет способен ему простить даже по прошествии времени. Как они могли бы быть вдвоем, как уже бездну раз вроде бы решали, что будут; как Сынхен будет жить без этого и как он найдет себя в таком случае. Бездна звонко тренькает в стороне, напоминая о себе, Джиен внутренне содрогается и обещает вернуться к этому в следующей серии, нельзя же делать все сразу и одновременно. 

Он опускается на пол перед сидящим Сынхеном, берет его руки в свои. Даже с учетом любых бездн очень много в Джиене убежденности, и еще больше в Джиене любви и внимания.

\- Ты нужен мне, ты нужен нам, ты нужен всем, - шепчет Джиен, улыбается шальной следующей мысли, которая тоже хочет быть озвученной, - но больше всего, конечно же, мне.

Это просто и откровенно, это честно, потому что это в самом деле так. И еще здесь важно, что Джиен ничего не требует, но говорит о себе, признавая вслух какие-то важные вещи. Умел ли Джиен так вообще раньше делать? Умел ли он так делать до сегодняшнего дня?.. Или это Дами предложила ему отвлечься от собственной гордости и посмотреть шире?.. Джиен не знает. Но он знает кое-что другое. 

\- Мы могли бы... какой-то новый старт, понимаешь? - Джиен качает головой. - Но я без тебя не хочу.

Смешно надеяться, что эти слова чем-то Сынхену помогут, но, пожалуй, Джиен уже не хочет именно помощи, он хочет дать ему понять что-то другое. Что Сынхен - часть его, часть его жизни, часть Big Bang, а еще Сынхен - часть чего-то нового, и у этого нового ни в коем случае нельзя Сынхена отнимать. Новая идентичность зреет где-то для Джиена и для них всех, он уже чувствует ее на подступах, и все это очень важно, и все это о настоящем и будущем, а не о прошлом. Что, впрочем, прошлого нисколько не отменяет, наоборот, прошлое витками укладывается само на себя, отмечая вехи в развитии их как творческих единиц, да что там, просто в их развитии как людей. Прошлое нельзя отрицать, Джиен сам с собой знает точно, но нельзя отрицать и настоящее, и будущее, преступно не давать им места и на них не смотреть. Джиену хочется сказать, что он Сынхена любит, и никогда не позволит ему себя бросить, но об этом Джиен лишь думает, а говорит он кое-что другое.

\- У нас с тобой очень много всего было. Нам с тобой очень много лет. Никто в тридцать три года не возвращается в индустрию на коне, они говорят, уже четвертое поколение идолов занимает основные места, они в два раза младше, чем мы. Мы с тобой выросли из индустрии, как подросток из детской шапки, ты понимаешь?..

Джиен говорит уверенно, твердый голос будто бы остается звучать вокруг них; ему кажется, что Сынхен почти видимо расслабляется с каждым следующим словом. Джиен творит для них будущее, которого пока нет даже на подступах, даже в проектах или чьих-либо головах, но ему важно что-то озвучить. Похоже, Джиен в самом деле отдает себе отчет, что Сынхен еще не готов, не может и, пожалуй, даже не хочет куда-то прямо сейчас стартовать, но Джиен расчищает площадку для этого старта, Джиен хочет поделиться тем ощущением, которое к нему пришло. Что-то они могут там, в будущем, это что-то Джиена зовет, и он хочет дать Сынхену тоже услышать если не зов, то хотя бы его отзвук, далекое-далекое эхо. Может быть, Дами права, и таких разговоров должно быть еще триста шестьдесят пять, и каждый сам по себе бесполезный; но, если честно, Джиен уверен, что все будет как-то по-другому. В его мире время - условная категория, а действие - нет, и именно действия или свежего ветра от них Джиен всегда ищет. Тащить туда Сынхена не только нельзя, но и невозможно, но Джиен может взять его за руку, и, кажется, Сынхен все-таки будет способен позволить ему это сделать. Это радостно, и это наконец-то похоже на нормальное, привычное для них взаимодействие, когда у Джиена получалось Сынхена расшевелить, вытащить из его скорлупы, дать ему возможность что-то увидеть. Как же хорошо, что Дами об этом заговорила, как хорошо, что Джиен решился приехать. Может быть, такие простые маленькие шаги тоже определяют будущее, определяют дорогу, которую выбирает он, или выбирает Сынхен, или выбирают они оба вместе, для себя и не только. Джиен чует ее, эту дорогу впереди, и очень хочет по ней пойти.

Сынхен смотрит на него во все глаза, доверчивый вопрос появляется у него на лице. 

\- И что с ней делать, с индустрией?.. - спрашивает Сынхен, уже, видимо, понимая, что Джиен ему ответит. Улыбка зреет у него на губах; на дальней от дома площадке загорается фонарь. Сынхен сказал - приезжай утром, но утро для них всегда начиналось в середине дня, поэтому Джиен приехал поздно. А теперь за окнами стартуют сумерки, сумерки вползают к ним в гостиную, и тем лучше - Джиен не видит Сынхена четко, тень от волос скрадывает его глаза, но зато он видит в этом Сынхене всех других, которых он знал и любил, и это великолепно.

\- Взорвать ее к чертям надо! - не сдерживает Джиен улыбку, и они осторожно, будто проверяя себя, не разучились ли еще делать это вместе, смеются в унисон. 

\- Большой ...бум?.. - заглядывает ему в лицо Сынхен, и Джиен кивает. 

Он читает по губам у Сынхена - биг бэнг, и пальцы складываются сами.

\- Пуфф, - тихо, но внятно говорит Джиен и отпускает горсть очевидным движением.


End file.
